coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1083 (2nd June 1971)
Plot Dirty Dick unwillingly helps Ena move the last of her things into the Community Centre flat. Irma has her hair done for her night out with Ray and loses her patience when Hilda takes her time deciding what to buy for Stan's tea so she can close up the Corner Shop. Dick tries to get some junk from Ena as promised but is left with little to take. Stan warns Ray to behave himself before he and Irma go off on their night out. Emily feels she can't go on working with Ernie once they are married as they'll be living in each other's pockets and she applies for a job at the Warehouse. Emily visits Ena in her flat - it reminds her of the Vestry. Ray and "Irma Barlot" from Paris arrive at the Carousel Club. Irma regrets taking up the invitation. Stella Randell unnerves her when she tells her she knows Paris well but that is nothing compared to the arrival of Mel Ryan and French lady Francoise Dubois who immediately tries to converse in her native language with a shocked Irma. Luckily, Francoise says she and Irma should speak English so as not to make the men feel left out and compliments her on her English skills. Ray pulls Irma on to the dance floor as quickly as he can. Len turns up at Ena's with drinks for an impromptu flat-warming party. Ena thanks him warmly for getting her back living on Coronation Street. When Francoise insists on chatting to Irma, she insists that she feels ill and wants to be taken home but is dragged by her to the toilets instead. Ray and Mel discuss business - Ray doesn't like Mel's ideas of using bad workmanship to keep prices down and suspects he's being used. Emily tells Ernie about the job application. Ernie reluctantly agrees to Emily's plan and offers her a good reference. Mel confirms that he chose Ray to go into business with because Fairclough and Langton have a reputation for shoddiness. They fight and Irma and Francoise join in. Emily drums up support for votes for Ernie at the Community Centre committee elections. Ena promises hers as she can manipulate Ernie easily. Cast Regular cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear Guest cast *Dirty Dick - Talfryn Thomas *Mel Ryan - Gareth Thomas *Stella Randell - Pearl Catlin *Francoise Dubois - Francoise Pascal Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop *Community Centre flat - Living room *Camera Shop *Carousel Club Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Irma gets a shock - and has to watch her language! *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,750,000 homes (8th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Notable dialogue Ray Langton (suggesting fish to Hilda Ogden for Stan's tea): "Well it's fish, isn't it - brain food - and that mighty computer between Stan's ears needs all the fuel it can get, doesn't it?" --- Len Fairclough: "Do you know what puzzles me, Stanley?" Stan Ogden: "What?" Len Fairclough: "How a great gobaloo like you comes to have a gorgeous creature like this." Category:1971 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD